


A Nazarene, Cetic, and Imamite Walk Into a Library…

by King_of_Vinland



Category: After the End - Fandom, Crusader Kings 2 (Video Game)
Genre: After the End mod, Empire of California, Exams, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_of_Vinland/pseuds/King_of_Vinland
Summary: In the back corner of the Yuusei Library, three students were continuing a tradition that had existed long before the Lawgiver united California - cramming for tomorrow’s exam.





	A Nazarene, Cetic, and Imamite Walk Into a Library…

In the back corner of the Yuusei Library, three students were continuing a tradition that had existed long before the Lawgiver united California - cramming for tomorrow’s exam. 

“Why do we have to know so many Gurus?” the Calotion man bemoaned. He was wearing the dark black robes of a Seraphine monk and, well away from his brothers, looked somewhat out of place.

“Because this isn't a monastery where Guru Jesus is always the right answer, Bao. If you put the same Guru for every question they’re gonna think you don’t know anyone else” the man across from him explained. His clothing was a sharp contrast to the monk’s robes of his companion - bright embroidery decorated his collar and his wide belt was adorned with silver medallions as was the Anjalusi fashion.

“Ali is right, you know,” the young bayfolk woman across from him added. “I tried the whole ‘just know one Guru really well’ technique last time. Why do you think I’m retaking it?” Though her red robes indicated she was already a bureaucrat, the duck feather pattern on her collar explained why she would want to retake the exam. 

“I know Maria, but I just need to pass. I don’t need to do well. The monastery just needs one person who is authorised to fill out the tax ledgers. I’m not gonna be a bureaucrat like you two.” The bureaucracy was a hungry beast and Nazarene monasteries were its latest prey. Now, religious institutions were required to have their ledgers written by an imperial servant. Many had chosen to get a brother to pass the exam rather than hire some outsider to keep their books. Bao had been working with his monastery’s steward for years now so he was the obvious choice, much to his chagrin. 

“I think we could all use a break. I am just as tired of reviewing Valleyan conjugations as Bao is reviewing Gurus, I bet. Let's leave the books for a minute and get something to eat,” Ali offered, rising to his feet. No one else stood though.

“The exam is tomorrow morning Ali, we can’t put off studying any longer,” Maria said, pouring over her notes for something she might have missed. 

“We haven’t put off studying though. We’ve been doing it non stop for the past week. Now, let's go get some food. Have you guys been to that new Calotian taqueria on Peltason? I’ve only heard good things,” Ali continued, hoping to entice them away from their books.

“I ate at the monastery before I left. And I suppose Maria is right--we are running out of time to study...Brother Adrian did mention that taqueria though. He said it was the best meal he had had in months…” Bao paused for a second before continuing. “We eat the same thing most days though, maybe not the best source of recommendations,” Bao said, his resolve wavering with the promise of food.  
Maria was still firm in her convictions though. “Now is not the time to be discussing food. Unless we are discussing the mathematics of the rice dole.”

“Fine. A family of four requests a week of rations on the public dole. How much should they receive?” Ali asked in appeasement.

“Well do any of them work in labor intensive industries? Are there any infants? You did not give me near enough information to answer the question Ali,” Maria responded instantly.

“It’s eight ounces of rice per person per day. That's two pounds for the family each day. Fourteen pounds total by the end of the week. Plus a jar of fruit preserves per person per week. So four of those.” Bao added. 

“See, you guys know this stuff. Stressing out over it won’t help. So let’s get some food and a full night’s worth of sleep. What do you say?” Ali said, looking between his two companions. Bao looked to Maria, silently asking permission.

“Fine. We can go get tacos,” Maria conceded and the others sighed with relief. “BUT I’m bringing my notes so we can study while we’re eating.”

“We should probably all bring our notes, I don’t know if we will be coming back here after. It is getting late and I will probably have to leave for the monastery before Compline,” Bao said, collecting the scattered pages of notes he had sprawled out across the study room table. Ali’s notes were already packed and it did not take long for Maria to collect her neat stack of papers.

“A good night's sleep is very important. Remember the words of Guru Washington ‘Early to bed, early to rise, makes a man healthy, wealthy, and wise’” Ali said with far too much confidence.

“Guru Franklin said that. Guru Washington was the Americanist general” Bao offered in correction.   
“Really?” Ali glanced over to Maria who nodded in agreement. “Damn, I need to study more.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry for the 1.2 Writing Contest for the After the End mod. The other entry's can be found here  
> https://www.reddit.com/r/AfterTheEndFanFork/comments/lhyzq5/writing_contest_4_voting/
> 
> After the End is a total conversion mod for Crusader Kings 2 that takes place centuries after "the Event" ended life as we know it. however, there has been plenty of time for society to recover, resulting in a neo-feudal Americas. The Empire of California is the dominant power on the West Coast, united by a powerful bureaucracy.


End file.
